A Supernatural Visit
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Sarah McCoy gets a visit on set from her boyfriend, the 'Lunatic Fringe' Dean Ambrose. A one-shot featuring the pairing from my story Shielded. (You don't need to read Shielded to get this little story ).


**Adult Content Ahead!**

**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE or Supernatural. I only own my OC Sarah McCoy and this story. This features the pairing from my story **_**Shielded **_**but you don't need to read it to get this, so enjoy!**

Sarah McCoy was sitting on the set of Supernatural with Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and John Cena after a long day of filming. "So how are you guys enjoying things so far?" Jensen asked. "This has been so much fun. More than I thought there would be." John replied. "I know. This is like a dream, an awesome dream." Sarah added. "Glad you're having a good time. Hopefully you two can come back some time, even if it's only for a visit." Jared told them. "I'd love to. But as much fun as I'm having, I'm ready to hit the road again." Sarah said, missing a special someone terribly. "Are we that boring?" Jensen teased. "More like she misses her boyfriend." John joked, earning him a punch in the arm from the brunette. "Speaking of your boyfriend, isn't that him?" Jared asked, pointing behind her.

Sarah turned around in her chair, and there stood Dean Ambrose. She bolted out of her seat and lept into his arms, making him chuckle. He held onto his girlfriend tightly and whispered "I missed you babe. I love you." "I love you too baby. I missed you so much." she responded before kissing him passionately. "Ahem, are you going to introduce us?" the young couple heard. The blonde set her down, smiling when he saw her blush. "Hey, I'm Jon." Dean said, shaking the stars hands. "Jared, Jensen." Jared said, pointing to himself and his co-star. "Nice to meet you." the blonde said. "Why don't you two go ahead and spend some time together. We're done for today anyway." Jensen said. "Thanks! See y'all tomorrow boss." Sarah said happily, letting her boyfriend lead her away.

They got to his hotel and were walking into his room when Dean asked "Boss?" "Yeah. He's directing the episode we're shooting now." Sarah replied. "Fuck I missed you." he said, holding her close, breathing in his girlfriend's scent. The blonde couldn't quite place it but she always smelled so sweet, like flowers and something else. "I missed you too baby." she said, her voice cracking. "Hey, none of that. Hear me?" Dean said, sensing she was getting emotional. "I hear you." Sarah whispered. "Let's eat and relax now, okay babe?" he suggested, getting the room service menu out and leading her to the bed. She kicked her shoes off and got on the bed, snuggling with her boyfriend while they waited for dinner.

After eating dinner, Dean pulled Sarah onto his lap so she was straddling his waist. His hands started roaming her body, making the brunette shiver and bite her lip. The blonde groaned, not knowing lip biting could be so damn sexy. But with her it was. He pulled her down, capturing her lips with his in a deep kiss, showing Sarah just how much he missed her. Dean's hands went to the hem of her shirt, breaking their embrace to pull it up and off. Sarah stripped his shirt off, running her hands down his chest. He unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. His hands went to her breasts, his tongue flicking out and lapped at her nipples, her head thrown back in pleasure. With her neck exposed Dean pressed his lips to it and sucked on the delicate flesh, leaving a mark. Meanwhile, his hands slid down her back and rested on her ass, making Sarah grind her hips to his. He groaned loudly at the friction before saying "Someone's eager." "I need you.." she said before recapturing his lips. Dean flipped them so she was laying on her back with him hovering over her. "Your wish.." he kissed her again before finishing "is my command." Sarah's hands went to his belt and she unbuckled it before unzipping his jeans. She pushed them down and realized he was going without underwear. Again. Somehow she managed not to blush this time. "Very bad boy.." she teased as he got his pants all the way off. Dean took her jeans and panties down and off, letting out a guttural moan when he realized how wet she was for him. "Is all that sweetness for me?" he rasped. "It's all for you." she said, her brown eyes locking with his blue eyes. Dean guided himself inside Sarah slowly, not wanting to hurt his very inexperienced girlfriend. He was the only man she had ever been with, a fact that never ceased to amaze him. His fingers laced with hers as he held her arms down above her head, nuzzling her neck, as he started moving inside her slowly. Sarah met his thrusts, her hands squeezing his, and whispered "Faster, please.." Dean couldn't deny her and sped up as well as going harder. "Fuck you feel so good, so tight and wet for me." Dean said huskily as they neared their releases. A few firm thrusts later Sarah fell apart in his arms, moaning his name loudly as she orgasmed hard. "Fuck babe!" Dean shouted as he reached his own orgasm right after her. He laid his forehead on hers as their bodies calmed down from their intense highs.

Finally, Dean pulled out of his girlfriend's body and gathered her close, kissing Sarah tenderly. "When are you going to be done?" he asked. "A few days." she answered. "Thank God.." he mumbled. "I love you baby." Sarah whispered sleepily. "I love you too babe." Dean responded before they fell into a content slumber.

**Thoughts**?


End file.
